


Color Me Blue

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Bloody Mist, BoruMitsu, Boruto to the rescue, Buntan vs Mitsuki, Kagura and Boruto teamup, M/M, Mitsuki and Ichirouta are low key friends, Mitsuki cries a lot, Mitsuki is trapped in a genjutsu, Mitsuki's badass, Mitsuki's low key a mean girl, Mitsuki's sensitive, New Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Sad Boruto, Samehada just wants some chakra, Shizuma has a soft side, Shizuma kidnaps Mitsuki, Some Swearing, Stockholm Syndrome, Suigetsu has a soft side, Suigetsu to the rescue, Suigetsu's badass, blame Suigetsu, ily Yagura, kinda follows the anime but not really, medical ninja Mitsuki, mentions of Kisame Hoshigaki, mentions of Raiga, mentions of Yagura, mentions of orochimaru - Freeform, onesided shizumitsu, safe transformation Mitsuki, shizumitsu, the genjutsu makes Mitsuki think he loves Shizuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Shizuma meets Mitsuki when Boruto and the class are on their field trip to the Hidden Mist. After their first encounter, Shizuma realizes that Mitsuki is the one that he wants to rule by his side when he revives the Bloody Mist. With Mitsuki placed under a genjutsu, everything seems to be falling into place for Shizuma and the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.It's up to Boruto and his gang to save Mitsuki before he forgets whose side he's on.





	Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is actually something that has been in the works for a while. Ever since I watched the whole Hidden Mist arc I got to thinking about how wild it would be if Shizuma had taken an interest in Mitsuki. And then the whole placing Mitsuki under a genjutsu and turning him into Shizuma's brainwashed lover became a thing and then I low key fell in love with Shizuma and Mitsuki being a thing... I should stop talking now and let y'all read. I know it might be an odd pairing but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> By the way, the title is based off Troye Sivan's song "BLUE" and there are some references to that song as well as "Self-Inflicted Achromatic" so type that into YouTube and I really got attached to the English cover of it. There are also references to the Zabuza arc and other parts from the Naruto anime so yay if you find them! Okay, I'm done now.

“Tell me more of this Shizuma character.”

“Hm?”

Kagura hadn’t even heard Mitsuki enter to join him in the common room. Boruto had warned Kagura about his lover’s little habit of appearing out of the blue. Mitsuki sat down beside him and gave him his famous emotionless smile. Kagura gave a small smile back since he saw that Mitsuki was trying to be friendly.

“Well,” Kagura started awkwardly, “he is an instructor in the Hidden Mist and a dear friend of mine. He really… helped me through a lot. If it makes any sense, I find myself being drawn to him while also… wanting to keep my distance. He’s a fierce warrior from the same clan as the late Akatsuki member Kisame… why does Shizuma interest you?”

“One of my caretakers was an acquaintance of Kisame.”

“Really? Who is your caretaker?”

“Suigetsu Hozuki.”

“The Second Coming of the Demon? Younger brother of Mangetsu?”

Mitsuki smiled and nodded before listening to Kagura speak in awe, “I can’t believe it! Your caretaker is Suigetsu Hozuki! Him and his older brother were such powerful swordsmen! Mangetsu was the only one who could handle all the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen! It’s incredible that Suigetsu is still around and to have known Kisame… that’s incredible.”

“You must know what it feels like to live in a blood thirsty shadow then, Mitsuki.”

“You’re the grandson of the fourth Mizukage, Yagura, aren’t you?”

Kagura’s eyes widened and Mitsuki could’ve sworn his eyes were shaking for a moment before he regained his composure. Before Kagura could say anything Mitsuki stated, “Your eyes hold the same blood lust as Yagura’s once did when he was under a genjutsu. You hold a mark similar to the scar of Yagura’s on your face. You wear your origin on your face every day. I don’t fear you. I don’t really care.”

“You… don’t care?”

Kagura gulped as he watched Mitsuki smile as he spoke, “It doesn’t really matter. You may be the grandson of Yagura but you are nothing like how he was under the genjustu until a sword is in your hands… and even then you aren’t a carbon copy of him.”

Mitsuki stood up, leaving Kagura in a confused state. Before he could say anything, Mitsuki had walked to the doorway. As Mitsuki was leaving he made sure he looked back at Kagura and sent him a reassuring smile.

“The only one who has to like you is you, Kagura.”

* * *

The next day, Kagura was leading the Leaf students around the village again. This one was more so the students leading it but Kagura was there to ensure that no one would get lost. Kagura took notice that for once Mitsuki was not glued to Boruto’s hip. Instead, he was walking ahead with Sarada and Chocho. Boruto was walking with Shikadai and Inojin, grinning at something one of the other two boys said to him.

Kagura took this as his opportunity to talk to Boruto. He waited for a minute until Boruto and his two friends were right in front of him so that he could casually walk and talk with them. Before Boruto could even greet his friend, Kagura beat him to it, “Hello, Boruto, Inojin, and Shikadai. Boruto, I spoke with Mitsuki last night and-“

“Oi, I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable! He does that on accident, you know?”

“N-No, it wasn’t uncomfortable at all! In fact, I’m actually curious about something.”

“Huh? About what?”

“Why Mitsuki? What drew you to him?”

Shikadai rolled his eyes, stating that this was going to be a drag. Inojin just chuckled to himself. Kagura looked at the two boys in confusion, was it something he said? He didn’t understand why he got those responses until he looked at the lovesick blonde gazing at the blue haired male in front of him.

“He’s beautiful, you know?”

“That’s it?”

Boruto let out a love filled sigh before he continued, “He’s gorgeous, Kagura! But not just his looks, he’s got a beautiful mind, too. He’s so smart, you know? He needs some help with his personality and he doesn’t have much common sense but he’s everything I could’ve ever dreamed of. He’s more naïve and sensitive than he lets on and he’s so vulnerable but you’d never know it. He lets his façade drop when he’s with me and when it’s gone he’s just perfect.”

Kagura smiled and nodded, letting Boruto know to keep talking, “When he first came to the Leaf I thought he was weird but when I talked to my old man he said he thought the same thing about mom… that’s how I knew he was something special. He was tough to deal with at first, always wanting to go straight to killing but I knew I could help him stop doing that. I knew I could be his sun.”

“His sun? What does that mean?”

“He told me he came to the village in search of his sun to illuminate his path in the dark.”

“He must have been in the dark for a while before he met you.”

“Mitsuki can’t remember much from his past… said something about memories being stolen.”

Before Kagura could say anything, Boruto’s eyes hardened at the sight of a familiar face walking towards the class with numerous people walking behind. The ninja walked right over to the group of students but when he caught a glimpse of Mitsuki, he instantly made his way over to him.

“What’s _he_ doing here?”  


“Shizuma isn’t seen much during the day… I wonder what he’s doing here.”

Boruto grit his teeth as he saw Shizuma grab Mitsuki’s hand and kiss it with a deceiving smile on his face. Mitsuki would fall for that smile no doubt. Boruto stormed past Kagura and could hear Shizuma talking to his lover, “And to what do I and Blood Mist Village owe to this blue haired beauty making an appearance? Such beauty hasn’t been seen here since blood was shed in the academy years ago.”

While other students stepped back at such a sickening way of complimenting someone, Mitsuki smiled back. He was going to say something when Boruto split the two of them up and hissed, “This isn’t the Blood Mist Village and _I’m_ the only one who’s going to be calling Mitsuki beautiful around here!”

“Ah, Boruto… it would be best if you did not interfere with my plans.”

“Your plans? What are you talking about?”

“This peace will not last much longer… until we meet again, my blue beauty.”

Shizuma laughed as he walked away but he made sure to glance back at Mitsuki before he disappeared. Boruto looked over at his boyfriend, who was giving an emotionless smile in the direction in which Shizuma vanished. The blonde glared at his lover, “Why’d you let him kiss your hand like that, Mitsuki?”

“Hm,” Mitsuki put a long-sleeved hand against his lips as he thought for a moment, “I believe that a gentleman should introduce themselves to a person in the way he did. That would be the most respectful thing to do.”

“He was flirting with you, you know!”

“I suppose you could have interpreted it as such.”

Boruto was about to say something when Sarada put a hand on his shoulder and cut him off, “You might want to be careful around him, Mitsuki. I think he’s taken a liking to you and I don’t think that’s good. You shouldn’t allow him to think he has a chance with you.”

The blonde was nodding with Sarada the whole time she was talking but Mitsuki showed no emotion. Instead he kept his long-sleeve covered hand against his lips a moment longer. He nodded to himself before answering, “I suppose you have a point, yet, so do I. I would like to continue with the tour, though.”

Boruto spent the rest of the tour brooding in the back of the pack. He was irritated that Shizuma had the nerve to try to take his lover from him. He was frustrated that Mitsuki couldn’t see how Shizuma was flirting with him. He let out a loud sigh, he couldn’t really blame Mitsuki though because he sort of lacked common sense.

“Quit pouting, Boruto.”

“I’m not pouting, you know!”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“I’m not pouting, Iwabe.”  


Iwabe snorted in laughter, clearing not believing a single word of what Boruto was saying. Boruto rolled his eyes at his friend, crossing his arms for added effect. Boruto couldn’t help but grumble out as he trudged along, “That Shizuma guy is bad news and he’s got his eyes on Mitsuki. He could’ve picked anyone else but of course, he went after _my_ boyfriend.”

Iwabe nodded back at his friend before replying, “Yeah, I get it. I think that Shizuma is up to something dirty. He was talking to Mitsuki about how nice it was when the Hidden Mist was the Bloody Mist. I don’t like Shizuma and if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay away from our class.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

Boruto and Mitsuki went to sleep that night, sharing a bed while their friends were all in their own beds around them. In the night, Boruto turned in his sleep to try to wrap his arms around Mitsuki to be the big spoon only to wake up when he couldn’t find his lover. Boruto rubbed his eyes before looking around the room to try to find Mitsuki.

He let out a yawn before getting up and wandering out of the room, determining that Mitsuki must have went to the bathroom or something. Boruto sluggishly walked down the hall, barely picking his feet up as he moved. He yawned again and then made a noise of confusion when he noticed that there was a lamp in the living room area that was turned on.

The blonde walked over and smiled softly when he saw that Mitsuki was on the floor in the living room. He was sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed, a clear indicator that he was meditating. Boruto quietly walked over and sat on the couch, trying his best not to disturb his lover. As soon as Boruto let out a sigh, he felt eyes on him.

“Is something the matter, Boruto?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Mitsuki.”

“I don’t really sleep so I decided to practice chakra control.”

“Huh? You look like you’re meditating, you know?”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter at his lover’s confusion before stating, “At a young age, my aunt Tsunade instructed me to practice precise chakra control so that I’m effective in the way I use and mold my chakra. In order to do this, I must concentrate so I can understand why you could have thought that I was meditating. In a way, you could say I was.”

“Wow, you’re really smart, Mitsuki!”

Mitsuki just closed his eyes and smiled back at Boruto. The blonde just grinned back at his lover, he secretly loved it when Mitsuki talked about ninjutsu and the things he did. He would sometimes just ask Mitsuki about that stuff because it would mean that Mitsuki would have to talk more than he usually did. Boruto couldn’t help it, he loved the sound of Mitsuki’s voice.

“You seem tired, Boruto. You should go back to sleep.”

“Would you mind if I slept out here with you?”

“I… I’d like that.”

There was a faint blush on Mitsuki’s face as he smiled. Boruto loved the way Mitsuki would always smile when he blushed. It wasn’t a big smile but it was a smile nonetheless and Boruto loved it when Mitsuki smiled. Boruto realized he loved it when Mitsuki did a lot of things, he especially loved how Mitsuki existed.

Mitsuki smiled as he watched his lover lay down on the couch and fall asleep. Once Mitsuki could sense that Boruto was asleep, he went back to practicing his chakra control. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing his body. He was able to practice for another hour until his eyes flashed open. It wasn’t just him and Boruto here anymore.

Mitsuki was able to sense the presence of another chakra coming towards where the class was staying. This wasn’t one of the classmates or Kagura, which left Mitsuki to assume that this person was an enemy. Mitsuki made no noise as he got up and pulled out a kunai. He looked back at the sleeping form of Boruto behind him and then Mitsuki disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He slipped out into the streets, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He sensed the chakra was coming closer to him but he couldn’t find anyone in his sight. He slithered into a dark alley and looked out into the streets to try to see if he could catch the person lurking. Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he felt someone’s breath on the back of his neck.

In one swift motion, Mitsuki turned and put his kunai to the stranger’s neck. Fierce, glowing yellow eyes pierced into amused, light blue eyes. Mitsuki’s eyes narrowed at the other person, hissing out, “Why are you stalking my classmates? State your business here now or I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“My, my, you’re as vicious as you are beautiful.”

“Shizuma Hoshigaki.”

“You know who my father is, do you, eh?”

“Answer my questions, Hoshigaki.”

Shizuma gave a grin that was almost identical to his late father. Shizuma’s eyes had a playful look in them as he stared back at Mitsuki. There was no doubt about it that Mitsuki was one dangerous shinobi but he was also the most beautiful person Shizuma had ever laid his eyes on. He was determined to have Mitsuki.

“I’m here for you, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened in surprise, how did Shizuma know his name? Mitsuki’s face was blank but his eyes were showing a hint of fear as Shizuma smirked as he spoke with that gravelly snake voice, “You’re not the only one who’s been doing some research. Lower your weapon, I only want to talk to you.”

Mitsuki glared at the man but lowered the kunai. Shizuma noted that Mitsuki didn’t put the kunai away. He knew that Mitsuki was still holding onto his weapon in case he felt threatened. Shizuma couldn’t help but feel even more attracted to him. Mitsuki would certainly be the kind of lover that could keep him on his toes.

Shizuma took a step closer, smirking as he saw that Mitsuki didn’t take a step back to distance himself. Shizuma slowly crept closer as he spoke, “I know that you’re the transfer student from the Sound Village. The only people who I know live out in that village are Orochimaru and Suigetsu Hozuki, both of which were well acquainted with my father. Now what does that tell me about you?”

Soon enough, the two of them were mere inches apart. Shizuma was taller than Mitsuki, causing him to lower himself a bit so he could look Mitsuki in the eyes as he stated confidently, “That tells me that you must be Orochimaru’s son. You’re quick to pull out a blade so that tells me that Suigetsu must have trained you in kenjutsu… now tell me if I’m wrong.”

Mitsuki said nothing.

Shizuma dared to reach his hand out to caress Mitsuki’s cheek but he found his wrist grabbed by Mitsuki. The blue haired male’s grip wasn’t hurting him in any way but it wasn’t as if he was about to let go either. Shizuma noted how Mitsuki’s had was soft and somehow warm to the touch as well.

The shark like ninja broke out of Mitsuki’s grip and gently caressed his cheek, smirking at how Mitsuki didn’t move to get away from the touch. His eyes were wide with confusion, he didn’t know what to make of this situation. Mitsuki’s voice was quiet as he murmured, “What do you want from me?”

“I just want you.”

“I have nothing to offer.”

“You have everything to offer me.”

Mitsuki knocked Shizuma’s hand off of his face and brought out his kunai again. His eyes had hardened as he hissed, “I don’t know what it is you want me for but I can assure you I won’t be going with you today. Even if you get me, I won’t be alive.”

Shizuma was laughing at that point. His laugh sounded something like a maniac’s, causing Mitsuki to tighten his grip on his kunai. Shizuma’s blue eyes were glowing as he smirked, “Oh, I’ll be taking you alive, my little Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki screamed and it all went dark.

Boruto shot up at the sound of screaming. He could have sworn that was Mitsuki screaming. He wasted no time in jumping off the couch and running out into the streets. He didn’t even look back when he heard his friends running after him. He looked around in the street, spinning around in a circle to try to get a good look around.

Boruto gulped and then his breathing was starting to pick up. He was breathing almost frantically as he spun around in another circle, calling out for Mitsuki but there was never an answer. Something sharp managed to catch Boruto’s eye, causing him to run down a dark alley to find it.

The blonde rushed to pick up what caught his eye. He dropped to his knees, shaking as he held the kunai close to his chest. This was Mitsuki’s kunai. Boruto knew it because there was a small piece of blue tape on the handle. Boruto had found out blue was Mitsuki’s favorite color so he put a little piece of blue tape on the handle so Mitsuki could have a special blue kunai.

Mitsuki never went anywhere without his favorite kunai. Mitsuki never screamed either so that told Boruto that his lover was struggling with someone before he disappeared. Boruto grabbed the kunai and tightened his grip on it, anger bubbling up in him as he realized someone must have taken his Mitsuki.

It wasn’t long until his friends and Kagura found him holding Mitsuki’s kunai in the alley. Boruto grit his teeth as he stood up and looked at Kagura, venom in his voice as he declared, “I bet it was Shizuma who took Mitsuki. Shizuma had his eyes on him!”

Kagura gulped, clearly feeling awkward that Boruto was speaking at him like that. He tried to remain calm as he replied, “Boruto, I think it’s a little too soon to be determining who took Mitsuki. If anything, couldn’t it have been possible that he wandered off and dropped his kunai on accident?”

“Mitsuki doesn’t do anything on accident.”

“I have to agree with Boruto on that.”

Boruto looked behind him to where Inojin was shrugging with Shikadai at his side. Inojin continued with his point, “Mitsuki doesn’t do accidents. Mitsuki’s socially awkward on purpose. He doesn’t do anything on accident so I have to agree with Boruto on this. Whatever happened to Mitsuki wasn’t an accident.”

Shikadai nodded to what his friend had said and then put in his own two cents, “Why would Mitsuki even drop a kunai in the first place? If you drop a kunai it’s because you were taking it out to fight. There was some sort of a struggle out here and they took Mitsuki. Whoever Mitsuki was fighting with isn’t exactly someone I want to be messing with.”

“Someone like that is troublesome.”

* * *

“Stay close to me, Mitsuki.”

“Yes, Shizuma.”

Shizuma smirked at how obedient Mitsuki was now that he was under the genjutsu. Shizuma had learned about how his father knew that Yagura was placed under a genjutsu when he was the Fourth Mizukage. Ever since he learned that, he made sure he practiced genjutsu so that he could place someone under a genjutsu as strong as the one Yagura was placed under, despite not having the Sharingan.

As strong as Mitsuki was, he wouldn’t be able to break this genjutsu without help from others. Mitsuki would follow Shizuma like a shadow if Shizuma told him to. Anything Shizuma wanted, Mitsuki had no choice but to do. Shizuma had a smug smile on his face as he felt Mitsuki grab onto his left arm as they moved into the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen’s hideout.

To anyone who looked at Mitsuki, they wouldn’t have thought there was anything wrong with him. He seemed to be fine. Nothing about him looked out of the ordinary unless you stared long and hard at his eyes. His eyes looked dull and tired the more you really looked into them. They lacked that usual playfulness that they had in them but Shizuma didn’t notice. All that mattered to him was that he had Mitsuki.

As the two of them entered the hideout, Mitsuki hid behind Shizuma. Despite being under a genjutsu, Mitsuki could sense that there were strong chakras all around them. Shizuma had instructed Mitsuki to show more emotion and affection so Mitsuki’s body was moving on its own accord to follow his instructions. Mitsuki was showing Shizuma that he was scared.

Suddenly, the dim lights were turned on and there were five other people standing there watching them. Mitsuki was still holding onto Shizuma’s arm as he peeked at the people. There was a guy with fluffy brown hair, a guy with white hair, a big guy with a white hood covering his face, a girl that looked more like a doll than a human, and a blonde girl that was glaring at him.

“What’s that Leaf brat doing here?”  


“Don’t speak to me with that tone, Buntan.”

“… yes, Shizuma.”

“He’s going to be staying with us.”

All of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen’s eyes widened as Shizuma continued to speak, “This is Mitsuki. He is the son of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, and the student of Suigetsu Hozuki. He and I got to talking and I placed him under a genjutsu to be my toy just as Yagura was the toy of Madara Uchiha.”

Shizuma had a murderous look on his face as he threatened, “If any harm is to fall upon Mitsuki while he is here, I won’t hesitate to feed you to my Samehada. If Mitsuki is to be broken out of his genjutsu by one of you then consider yourself as good as dead. If you even touch him and he doesn’t like it… I think you know where your fate lies… six feet under!”

All of his subordinates nodded, gulping at the thought of being on the other end of his blade. Shizuma looked over his shoulder at Mitsuki, who gave him a small smile back to reassure Shizuma that he was okay. Shizuma gave a smirk back and brought Mitsuki out from behind him. Mitsuki obeyed but still refused to let go of his arm. It was like Shizuma was some sort of lifeline for him.

Shizuma walked to each subordinate with Mitsuki as he introduced them, “This is Ichirota Oniyuzu, my second in command. This is Hassaku Onomichi, he wields the blade of Zabuza and your master, Suigetsu. This is Kyoho Fuefuki, he’s a man of few words. This is Hebiichigo, she wields the sewing needle blade. And this is Buntan Kurosuki, your Hokage killed her father.”

“I see. Thank you, Shizuma.”

“Come, Mitsuki. Let us go.”

Mitsuki followed close behind Shizuma. Part of him wanted to look back at those people he had been introduced to but he was forced to keep his head forward. Shizuma led Mitsuki to his quarters, which were slightly better lit than the rest of the hideout. Shizuma closed the door behind them and instructed Mitsuki that he could sit on the bed.

Mitsuki nodded and sat on top of the bed. He was sitting on the bed as if he was sitting at a restaurant, he was sitting on top of his folded legs. Shizuma walked over to the end of the bed, bringing a hand up to caress Mitsuki’s cheek. Shizuma smirked as Mitsuki leaned into the touch, eyes closing as if he was trying to remember how it felt to be touched by the other male. Yellow eyes looked up into light blue eyes.

“Tell me our plan, Shizuma, please.”

Shizuma retracted his hand from the smaller male’s face but smiled when he saw Mitsuki grab his hand and hold it. Shizuma was grinning as he answered, “Alright, darling, listen to me now. The New Seven Ninja Swordsmen are going to bring the Mist back to life! We will return our village back to a state of glory! We will start the Fifth Shinobi War and return our village to the Bloody Mist!”  


“I would like to live in a world like that.”

“You will, Mitsuki.”

“What shall I do in that world?”

“You will rule it by my side.”

Mitsuki gave a small smile up at Shizuma as the shark ninja continued, “After we have bathed the world in blood, all that would be left is for a king to rule it… and what kind of king would I be if I didn’t have my queen? Once I have the world in the palm of my hand, I want you to be by my side.”

“Can I not be at your side now?”

There was a softness in Shizuma’s eyes this time when he answered, “As much as I want you at my side while I cleanse the Mist, I would not want any harm to fall upon you. There are dangerous people out here who will try to take you from me and I cannot allow that. Until I can kill them, I want you to stay hidden here. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Shizuma.”

“You’re so good, Mitsuki.”

Shizuma leaned in and gently placed his lips on Mitsuki’s, testing the waters to see how responsive Mitsuki would be to a kiss. Shizuma smiled into the kiss when he felt Mitsuki’s arms wrap around his neck to bring him closer. Shizuma quickly got on top of Mitsuki, pushing him so that he was laying on his back now.

Tears were streaming down Mitsuki’s face at this point. He didn’t want to be kissing Shizuma. He didn’t want this man on top of him. He didn’t want any of this to be happening but he couldn’t release himself from the genjutsu. He cried, feeling like a prisoner in his own body. There was nothing he could do to stop this. His own mouth and body betrayed him.

“Why are you crying, Mitsuki?”

“Forgive me, I have been waiting for this moment.”

Shizuma pulled away with a smirk, nodding for Mitsuki to continue talking. The tears were still making their journeys down his face as Mitsuki spoke, “I have been waiting to have you like this, Shizuma. I am so overcome with emotion so please, forgive me. I do not mean to cause you any pain. I am just… happy to finally belong to you.”

There was a devilish look in Shizuma’s eyes as he looked down at Mitsuki. He loved hearing Mitsuki speak those words. Mitsuki talking to him like that sounded as sweet as honey to him. He leaned in and ravished the blue haired male’s neck, savoring the sweet moans that he released. Shizuma bit down, drawing blood and causing Mitsuki to let out a scream of pleasure.

Shizuma made quick work lapping up the blood with his tongue. There was something about Mitsuki’s blood that almost tasted sweet to him. Shizuma pulled back to take a good look at the work he had done. He smirked at the love bite, certain that he would leave a scar on that beautiful pale neck.

“You belong to me, Mitsuki.”

The two of them laid together for the rest of the day. Shizuma smiled as he laid on his back, playing with Mitsuki’s soft blue hair. Mitsuki had his head on Shizuma’s chest, eyes fluttering open every now and then when he would be lulled to sleep by Shizuma playing with his hair. They didn’t speak, they just enjoyed the moment together in a comfortable silence.

Shizuma watched the sun start to set from the window, sighing aloud. He didn’t really want to leave but he knew he would have to. He knew he needed to venture out into the night to stir some trouble. He slowly got up, frowning at the sad look Mitsuki was giving him. It appeared he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want him to go. Shizuma froze when he felt Mitsuki’s hand grab his wrist. Shizuma’s eyes widened at the desperate tone in Mitsuki’s voice.

“Please… don’t leave me.”

He didn’t have to turn around to know that Mitsuki was crying. Shizuma slowly turned around to look at the boy he adored more than anything. Shizuma gave a gentle smile as he broke free from Mitsuki’s grip and grabbed his hand, raising it to his lips so he could kiss the back of it. Mitsuki’s eyes widened, Shizuma’s gentle actions only made him want the taller male to stay more.

“You know I need to go.”

“I know… but… I want you to stay.”

Shizuma was about to say something but Mitsuki was crying out to him, “I want you. I’ll color me blue, I’ll do anything it takes to make you stay. I… I’m only seeing myself when I’m looking up at you.”

Those words spoke volumes to Shizuma. He grabbed Mitsuki’s face in his hands and kissed him. Mitsuki’s eyes widened and then they closed, feeling the passion Shizuma had in the kiss. When the taller male pulled away, he kissed Mitsuki’s forehead and then backed away. Mitsuki reached out his arm towards Shizuma, eyes silently pleading for him to stay. Shizuma gave a frown as he opened the door.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back for you.”

* * *

“Damn it!”

Boruto was growing more and more impatient with the search team. All of his classmates had agreed to help him look for Mitsuki but everyone was coming up empty. They didn’t even have any leads as to who took Mitsuki. Boruto was growing more frustrated with every passing minute. He didn’t know where his lover was and it was scaring him. He was scared that they would never find him.

It was getting late and Kagura was trying to get everyone to get some rest. Everyone was walking back into the building but Kagura noticed that Boruto was still standing in the street staring up at the full moon. Kagura walked over to his friend and was about to put a hand on Boruto’s shoulder but he caught himself. He didn’t know if that would provide any comfort in this situation.

“Want to take one last look around, Boruto?”

“… yeah, sure.”

Kagura didn’t like how weak Boruto sounded. It was like he was lacking the usual confidence and energy that he had. Kagura had a feeling that Boruto only really had that energy when he had Mitsuki with him. It was almost as if Boruto didn’t know who he was if he didn’t have Mitsuki.

Kagura made no comment about Boruto carrying around Mitsuki’s kunai as they walked down the street. Kagura gulped before asking softly, “Is there anything I can do to help you, Boruto? I don’t like seeing you this way.”

“I’ll be better once we find Mitsuki.”

“He… really means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah… he does.”

“Tell me about him.”

Boruto was about to object but he saw the small smile on Kagura’s face and decided to humor him, “Alright… well, I told you he was smart and beautiful before but… he’s so much more than that. Everyone’s always telling me that I’m the heart of our class but… it’s really him. Mitsuki is my whole heart so when they tell me that I’m the heart of the class, they’re really saying Mitsuki is the heart.”

The blonde was staring up at the moon as he continued, “Mitsuki always tells me that I’m his sun and that I illuminate his path… but I told him that he’s the moon. When it’s dark out like it is right now, he’s the one that illuminates my path. I lead him during the day but he leads me during the night… even through the darkness, Mitsuki’s eyes can find the light… he can always find me.”

Tears were starting to well up in Boruto’s eyes as he stated, “I wish I told him how much he means to me more often. I never tell him enough just how much I love him. He always tells me he knows but that’s not enough. It’s not enough to say you know. He needs to feel it, too. I’m no good for him but he’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of… he’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“How touching, Uzumaki.”

“Shizuma!”

The shark ninja walked out of a dark alley, a devious smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms as he talked to the two males, “It’s awfully late for you two to be out here. Kagura, you should take Boruto and get back to the building… it’s not always safe at night in the Bloody Mist.”

Kagura placed a hand on Boruto’s shoulder but the blonde stormed towards the shark ninja and growled, “It’s not the Bloody Mist and you know it! I also know that you’re the one who took Mitsuki so where is he?! I know you have him!”

“I’m flattered you think I’m capable of kidnapping.”

“I know you have Mitsuki!”

“What use would I have of him?”

Boruto glared at the male for that question. It was almost as if Shizuma was mocking Mitsuki, saying there was nothing special about him. Boruto didn’t like that smug look on Shizuma’s face and wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Just as Boruto was going to punch Shizuma, Kagura grabbed his fist.

“Enough, Boruto! Shizuma hasn’t done anything!”

Boruto was about to say something when Kagura got in between the two males. Kagura’s eyes were hard as he stated, “Shizuma is a valued ninja of the Mist and he wouldn’t commit a crime as terrible as kidnapping. I know you’re upset about Mitsuki’s disappearance but blaming everyone around you won’t bring him back. We’ll just have to keep looking for Mitsuki, okay?”

The blonde wanted to say something but he knew he shouldn’t. He knew that Kagura was protective of Shizuma so there was no use in arguing with him. Boruto just shot Shizuma one last glare before turning and walking back to the building with Kagura trailing close behind him. Boruto grit his teeth and reached into his pocket to clutch Mitsuki’s kunai.

_I’ll find you, Mitsuki… I promise._

* * *

Mitsuki couldn’t help but get a little curious and he found himself walking around the hideout. Shizuma hadn’t told him that he couldn’t explore so he took advantage of his free reign. He walked around almost aimlessly, as if he didn’t really have anywhere specific he wanted to go to. He had a small smile on his face but his eyes looked sad. He wanted to escape but his body wouldn’t let him.

“Where are you wandering off to, Mitsuki?”

“Forgive me if I’m bothering you, Ichirota.”

“Nonsense. Is there something you need?”

“Shizuma.”

Ichirota gave a faint smile and shook his head, Mitsuki really was under a genjutsu. Ichirota held out his arm for Mitsuki to grab. Mitsuki looked at the arm back to the white-haired male’s face, as if he was silently asking for permission to grab his arm. Ichirota tried to give a gentle smile as he nodded back at Mitsuki. That small smile was still on Mitsuki’s face as he grabbed Ichirota’s arm.

Mitsuki stayed close to Ichirota’s side as they walked through the halls of the hideout. The pair walked over to the training room to watch the other four spar. Mitsuki clung to the other male as if he was scared of the other four. Hebiichigo was battling against Kyoho while Buntan was going at Hassaku. They were all going at each other like they were thirsty for blood.

Buntan noticed Mitsuki with Ichirota out of the corner of her eye and rage built up in her. Mitsuki watched as she fought with a newfound ferocity, causing Hassaku to stay on the defensive for the rest of their fight. Mitsuki watched as she was about to kill her comrade but she was broken out of her blood thirsty trance when Ichirota coughed aloud, letting her know he was paying attention to her.

Buntan grit her sharp teeth and backed away from Hassaku. The brown-haired male glared at Buntan and snapped, “What the hell was that for?! You could’ve killed me! You’re lucky Ichirota called the match or else my executioner’s blade would’ve been seeing your blood.”

“Get over it, Hassaku.”

Hassaku was about to snap back at her but she walked away from him and made her way over to Mitsuki. Hebiichigo and Kyoho watched the blonde glare down at Mitsuki. The doll-like girl was snickering in the background as Mitsuki just smiled up at her. Kyoho said nothing but there was an amused look in his eyes.

“Can I help you with something, Buntan?”

“You can- “

Ichirota’s eyes narrowed at Buntan as he cut her off, a dangerous edge to his voice, “Tread with caution, Buntan. If you speak out of line I won’t hesitate to terminate you.”

She said nothing as she nodded back to Ichirota. With him guarding Mitsuki, there was no way she would be able to hurt him physically. She crossed her arms as she hissed to Mitsuki, “I just want him to know that he’s nothing but a toy to Shizuma. He doesn’t love you and he never will. He’ll just get bored with you when you have nothing left to offer him.”

“You should listen to your own words, Buntan.”

“Why you little- “

“Or else you’ll end up like your father.”

Hebiichigo was giggling like a maniac in the back, she loved how Mitsuki had a backbone. Hassaku laughed loudly, normally he didn’t like outsiders but he liked how Mitsuki quickly put Buntan in her place. Nobody could tell but Kyoho was smirking under his hood. This was good entertainment.

Ichirota had the faintest of smiles on his face as Mitsuki continued with a smile, “I know that you are rather fond of Shizuma but you do not interest him. If you did, then he wouldn’t need me. You act as though you are sadistic and you walk around like everyone is beneath you but I can tell you’re actually quite insecure. That’s why you’re always trying to prove your worth.”

Buntan’s eyes were wide as she listened to the words he was speaking to her, “You’re so fond of Shizuma because of his power. You’re attracted to power because you want to know what it’s like to be seen as a powerful shinobi, just as your father once was. You try to walk in your father’s footsteps even though you already know you’re nothing compared to him.”

“You will never be like Raiga.”

“Don’t… don’t you _ever_ speak his name!”  


“Hm… it seems I struck a nerve.”

“You don’t deserve to speak his name!”

“And you do?”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter to himself before he released himself from Ichirota and moved closer to Buntan. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I may not be a real human but at least I deserve to speak my parent’s name. You’re completely human and you’re nothing. You don’t deserve to hold Raiga’s blades. You don’t even deserve to breathe… and you know that, don’t you?”

Buntan was visibly shaking at this point, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She didn’t want to believe the words he was saying but deep down inside, part of her thought he was right. Buntan closed her eyes and grabbed her blades, screaming aloud as if she was going mad.

“That’s it! I’ll kill you!”

Ichirota was about to jump in to stop them but Mitsuki looked back at him and nodded, as if he was saying he would be okay. Buntan blindly coated her blades in lightning and struck down at Mitsuki. She grinned as she felt her blades stop, believing that she had been successful in stabbing him.

“Is that all you can do?”

“Wh-what?!”

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Mitsuki had coated his entire body in lightning and stopped both of her blades with his bare hands. There was blood dripping onto the floor from his hands but everyone gasped when they saw that the wounds healed and disappeared without Mitsuki needing to make hand signs.

Buntan was at a loss for words and found herself being sent back from a hard kick to her stomach. She lost a blade in the process, which Mitsuki threw in the air and caught at the handle. Mitsuki inspected the blade, it was an interesting sword and it appeared easy to send lightning into. A simple sword for a simple girl.

The blonde female ran forward and engaged in a battle of blades with Mitsuki, to which she realized he was better at kenjutsu. He wasted no time in constantly slashing at her, forcing her to be on the defensive this time around. Eventually the two of them were locked their swords and were trying to get the upper hand. She barred her teeth as she tried to apply more force. Mitsuki just smiled at her and made hand signs with one hand.

“Wind style: immense breakthrough.”

Mitsuki was a mere foot away from her when he blasted her with his wind style. Buntan screamed in pain as she was shot back into the wall, falling to the ground with cuts bleeding all over her body. She struggled to look up, seeing how Mitsuki was right in front of her with her own blade pointed at her face. His eyes were glowing and she wondered in that moment if he would actually kill her.

“Ah, I see you’re making friends quite nicely, Mitsuki.”

“Shizuma!”

Buntan watched with wide eyes as Mitsuki dropped the sword and ran to Shizuma. He ran and jumped on Shizuma, smiling as the male lifted him in the air and grinned up at him. Buntan felt tears prick at her eyes as she saw the love Shizuma held for Mitsuki in the way he looked at the blue haired male. Shizuma didn’t have to say he loved Mitsuki, his actions and the look in his eyes said it all.

Shizuma placed Mitsuki on the ground and then glared at Buntan, causing her to put her head down. His happy aura was gone the moment he looked at her. Buntan knew that he was going to kill her for not obeying his rules. She knew that Mitsuki would tell him that she had bothered him and attempted to kill her. She knew she was as good as dead.

“Shizuma… allow me to heal Buntan.”

Everyone but Shizuma gasped when Mitsuki said that. Shizuma was about to say something but Mitsuki stopped him but holding his hand and smiling, “We were merely sparring. It appears that I went too far so as a way to make it up to her, allow me to heal her. I would hate to stand in the way of your plan. I apologize for any trouble I have caused.”

The room was quiet. Shizuma’s eyes were glaring daggers at Buntan, not believing Mitsuki’s words for a second. He knew that Buntan had provoked Mitsuki and that he had just saved her from death. He didn’t understand why Mitsuki would try to defend her unless he really didn’t want to stand in the way of his plan. Shizuma nodded back to Mitsuki and watched as his genjutsu lover padded over to Buntan.

Mitsuki didn’t even need to make hand signs and his hands were enveloped in green chakra. Shizuma couldn’t hear the two but he knew Buntan and Mitsuki were whispering to each other. Buntan didn’t look up at Mitsuki as she murmured, “You don’t have to pity me.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why help me?”

“You are needed for Shizuma’s plan.”

She said nothing but nodded back to him. Once Mitsuki was finished healing her, he walked back to Shizuma. Buntan looked at her body, her eyes widening when she realized that he had healed her so well that none of her injuries would even leave a scar. Buntan put her head back down when Shizuma spoke to her.

“Don’t forget your place, Buntan.”

“Yes, Shizuma.”

Buntan watched as Shizuma held out his arm for Mitsuki to take, which he did so without hesitation. She put her head down again as everyone walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the dark. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting the silent tears fall down her face for the first time in a while.

When Shizuma and Mitsuki entered their shared room, Mitsuki wasted no time in sitting back on the bed the same way he did before. Except this time, he looked down as if he was afraid to look Shizuma in the eye. Shizuma closed the door walked over to his genjutsu lover. He put two fingers under Mitsuki’s chin, gently making the smaller male look him in the eyes.

“What’s on your mind?”

“It feels like it’s raining when you’re gone.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s as if my world is blue when you’re not around.”

A stray tear fell down Mitsuki’s cheek and onto Shizuma’s hand as he continued, “I feel as though a part of me is missing when we are not together. I don’t know what to do or who I am supposed to be when I’m not with you. It’s like… I’m only myself when I’m with you, Shizuma. I just…”

Another tear fell down and Shizuma gave a small smile as he wiped it away. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he looked into Shizuma’s eyes, whispering softly, “I want to be like you… if I can’t then I want to say that I could be like you. If I can’t say that then I want to at least be the person that you think that I am.”

Shizuma was at a loss for words as Mitsuki cried to him, “When I was in the Leaf, just by living I was hurting people around me. All I did was ruin everything. Nobody wanted me… nobody needed me. Just by living I was nothing for another day. There were so many people there who didn’t even know me. I used to dream of a world where I was wanted and needed… and now you’ve given it to me.”

Mitsuki shook his head, causing Shizuma to move his hand. Mitsuki’s eyes were closed as he continued to cry, “If I wasn’t accepted as me back in my village then how can I be sure that you will accept me here? I want you to want me and to need me but… I’m me. I’m not you. I’m not a fearless leader who has a plan for the future… I want to be like you.”

“I love you just the way you are, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki’s breath hitched when he felt Shizuma wrap his arms around him. Shizuma allowed Mitsuki to cry into his shoulder, sobbing loudly from time to time. Shizuma sat down on the bed beside the blue haired male, smiling as he wiped the tears away. Shizuma planted a soft kiss on Mitsuki’s forehead, causing the smaller male to blush.

“You… you mean it? You love me?”

“More than anything.”

“Why me? Why choose me?”

Shizuma had an arrogant smirk on his face as he exclaimed, “Why wouldn’t I want to be with someone like you? You’re the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. You’re a sensitive little thing, aren’t you? I like a lover who’s not afraid to get emotional like this, it shows me you’re human.”

Mitsuki bit his lip at that last statement. He didn’t want to tell Shizuma that he wasn’t truly human but his genjutsu that he was under had other plans for him. The words slipped off his tongue without him wanting to do it, “I’m a synthetic human. I apologize for not telling you before.”

“Y-You mean you’re- “

“An experiment, yes.”

Shizuma could see fresh tears about to pour down his face again. So, Mitsuki really was the creation of Orochimaru. Shizuma had always thought that eventually Orochimaru had settled down with someone and had a child but he guessed not. Orochimaru really was the crazy old scientist his father had told people he was. Shizuma realized he hadn’t said anything to Mitsuki.

“That must explain why you’re so beautiful.”

The blue haired male’s eyes widened at that. Shizuma laid Mitsuki down with him, playing with the soft blue locks again. Shizuma could tell Mitsuki wanted so to say something but he probably couldn’t find the words to say. Shizuma took the opportunity to lean down and capture his lips with his own. Mitsuki’s eyes closed as Shizuma deepened the kiss, invading the smaller male’s mouth with his devilish tongue.

When Shizuma pulled away, Mitsuki was a blushing mess under him. The shark ninja smirked as he spoke, “I find you even more attractive now that I know you’re not fully human. You were never meant to walk among those fools of the Leaf. You were always meant to be at my side. Remember our plan, Mitsuki.”

“Everything’s falling into place.”

* * *

Another day passed and Boruto was still no closer to finding Mitsuki. Another day went by where he couldn’t hear his lover’s soothing voice. Another day went by where he couldn’t hold his lover. Another day went by where he couldn’t tell Mitsuki how much he loved him. Another day went by with Boruto walking in the darkness.

Boruto found that when the night came, he couldn’t sleep. Not without Mitsuki. Every time he moved he fell into an empty space where Mitsuki should be. Boruto didn’t want to go to sleep if he couldn’t fall asleep beside his lover. Boruto knew that when he would close his eyes the darkness wouldn’t go away. Not until Mitsuki was back in his arms.

The blonde sighed and got out of bed, creeping out to the living room. Part of him was hoping Mitsuki would be out there meditating or practicing chakra control but he knew Mitsuki wouldn’t be there. He wanted to lay on the couch and fall asleep there like he had before but he knew he wouldn’t fall asleep easy without Mitsuki watching over him.

He sighed again as he walked out into the street and stared up at the moon. He had hoped that by some chance, Mitsuki was out there looking at the moon just like him. Boruto pulled out Mitsuki’s kunai and held it close to his chest. This kunai was the only physical thing he had to remind him of Mitsuki. After that, all he had was their memories together.

Boruto knew that would not suffice.

He looked down at the kunai before gasping when he heard a noise coming from one of the alleyways. He held Mitsuki’s kunai, ready to attack as he walked towards the alley. He took a deep breath before jumping into the alley but he stood in shock as he looked at the man before him.

He had white hair but if you stared at it long enough there was the slightest blue tint to it. He had purple almond shaped eyes and teeth sharp like a shark. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, folded slightly as to expose his wrists. He had black pants on as well but he noticed there was a water bottle clinging to the side of his pants.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Respect your elders, you fucking prick.”

“Uh, sorry… I’m Boruto Uzumaki.”

“Ah, you’re Mitsuki’s sun that shines so bright, huh?”

Boruto’s eyes widened when the stranger mentioned Mitsuki. Boruto quickly glared at the man and pointed his kunai at him as he growled, “How the hell do you know Mitsuki?! If you’re the bastard who took him then I’ll make sure you pay for what you’ve done!”

“Kid, shut the actual fuck up.”

The man walked over to Boruto and laughed when the blonde tried to stab him. Boruto stabbed the stranger but started shaking when the man laughed and turned into a puddle of water. Boruto didn’t know what to say when the water rose up from the puddle and then took the shape of the man.

The stranger rolled his eyes and started explaining himself, “Look, kid, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about but relax, I’m not your enemy. My name is Suigetsu Hozuki, I’m one of the people who raised Mitsuki. I’m from the Hidden Mist and I caught word that Mitsuki was travelling here for a field trip so I took a mission here to check on him. Now, where is Mitsuki? I figured he would be with you since you’re his sun and all.”

“That’s the thing… I don’t know where he is.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Boruto couldn’t look Suigetsu in the eyes, not after knowing he was one of the people who had raised Mitsuki. Boruto avoided eye contact as he answered, “A few days ago, Mitsuki was kidnapped. He was fighting with someone and somehow… they took him. The only thing Mitsuki left behind was his favorite kunai. We haven’t found any trace of him since then.”

When Boruto dared to look up at Suigetsu, the white-haired male punched the wall beside him. His hand turned into water the moment he touched the wall to avoid any physical pain but still, Boruto could tell he was pissed. Suigetsu snarled as his hand returned to him, “Who the fuck took my kid?!”

“I think it was Shizuma!”

“Shizuma… Kisame’s kid?”

Suigetsu could tell that Boruto had no idea who he was talking about. He rolled his eyes as he explained, “Kisame Hoshigaki was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and a member of the Akatsuki. He was known for wielding the shark skin blade, known as Samehada. Rumor has it that before he died he knocked a bitch up and she bore him a son… he goes by the name of Shizuma.”

Boruto stared at Suigetsu, he sure seemed to know an awful lot about Shizuma and his father. Suigetsu rolled his eyes again and stated, “My older brother, Mangetsu, was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and I was a member of the Akatsuki at one point. That’s why I know so much. I also mentioned I’m from the Hidden Mist, dipshit.”

Well, that was rude. Boruto glared at the older male before asking, “Okay, so you know a lot about Shizuma and his dad. Big deal! You must know where Shizuma is hiding and what his plans are so tell me! What’s going on? Why would Shizuma want to take Mitsuki?”

Suigetsu ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t want to get involved in all of this. There was so much shit going on from behind the scenes that Boruto didn’t know about. Orochimaru had told Suigetsu to go to the Mist to tell Mitsuki to not get involved in any of that. Suigetsu smirked to himself, Orochimaru never told _him_ not to get involved.

“Shizuma’s been plotting a revolt.”

“Does that have something to do with the Bloody Mist?”

“It has everything to do with the Bloody Mist.”

“What do you mean?”

Boruto listened carefully as Suigetsu answered, “Shizuma’s been creating an army these past couple months and he’s been consulting with people in the Land of Waves on his plan to start the Fifth Shinobi War. With this war, he wants to bring the Hidden Mist back to when it was the Bloody Mist. He’s killed off any people who disagree with him or won’t help him in this plan.”

Suigetsu let out a sigh, running his hand back through his hair before continuing, “While he’s been killing off all these people from the Hidden Mist, it’s gained a lot of attention. Yet, people don’t know who’s doing the killing so everyone’s under the impression that Chojuro is the one who’s murdering those people. It’s giving Chojuro a bad rep throughout the land and it’s exactly what Shizuma wants.”

“But how does Mitsuki fit into all of this?”

The white-haired male crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking up at the moon as he stated, “Part of me can’t hep but think Shizuma figured it all out. If he figured out that Mitsuki is Orochimaru’s child then he must have figured out that I’m the one who helped raise him. Rumors are still spread around about where I ended up after the Fourth Shinobi War and most of those rumors say I ended up in the Sound with Orochimaru.”

Boruto’s eyes widened when Suigetsu tied it all together, “Since I knew Shizuma’s father and his father worked with Orochimaru under the Akatsuki, and Mitsuki’s our kid… well, that must make Mitsuki look pretty dangerous. Mitsuki has all the skills and knowledge Orochimaru and I could pass down to him… he knows more than he probably should.”

“You’ve gotta know where Mitsuki is!”

“I wish I did but I don’t.”

“Damn it!”

“Quiet down, kid! Someone’s coming!”

Boruto was about to say something but Suigetsu put his hand over his mouth to silence him. The two of them could hear something that sounded like people struggling and then it went quiet. Once Suigetsu was sure that they were gone he released Boruto and ran to the front of the building that Boruto and his friends were staying in.

Suigetsu noticed a note on the door and grabbed it, quickly reading it over. His eyes were wide once he finished reading. Boruto was at his side and was about to ask what was going on but Suigetsu stated gravely, “Shizuma’s henchmen took one of your friends. This is bad, kid, we need to get moving now!”

Boruto ran inside the building, tuning Suigetsu out as he called after him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and chased after the kid. They didn’t have much time so he wasn’t sure why Boruto was trying to waste it. Suigetsu stopped in his tracks when he realized Boruto was gathering up some of his friends to help them. Boruto looked back at his friends and noticed someone was missing.

“Where’s Kagura?”

“Kagura? Yagura’s grandson?”

“You know about Kagura?”

All of Boruto’s friends were looking at Suigetsu, wondering who the hell he was. The white-haired male put his hands on his hips as he stated, “I’m Suigetsu Hozuki. I know Mitsuki. Okay so now that we’re familiar with who I am let’s move it. Kagura must not have told you that he’s been recruited by Shizuma Hoshigaki to be one of the members of the New Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.”

All of the students gasped in shock, they had no idea Kagura was going to be working for Shizuma. Boruto looked around at his friends and realized there was another person missing. Suigetsu noticed Boruto’s wandering eyes and confessed, “Your friend Denki has been taken hostage by Shizuma’s henchmen as well. We need to meet them now or he’ll be dead.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide. Things just got serious. Suigetsu didn’t seem to be phased by knowing Denki could die. He had dealt with death and actually enjoyed it so it didn’t really bother him. Suigetsu turned and started walking out of the building, calling over his shoulder, “If you’re all done having a moment we should get moving!”

“Follow me!”

* * *

Shizuma smiled as he felt Mitsuki grab his arm, trying to get him to stay. Shizuma removed himself from Mitsuki but held his hand, kissing the back of it softly. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide and filled with tears that threatened to spill down his face. Shizuma shook his head with a smile, Mitsuki was too beautiful for his own good.

“Stay here and I’ll be back for you.”

“Why can’t I come with you?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“I can help you! I’m not useless!”

Shizuma chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Mitsuki’s forehead. He kept his smile on his face as he replied, “I know you’re not useless. You’re far from being useless. The only reason I want you to stay here is because those Leaf brats will be arriving soon and I know as soon as they’d see you that they’d want to take you away from me… and I can’t have that.”

“Promise me you’ll come back to me?”

“I’ll be back for you, I promise.”

With one final kiss to Mitsuki’s lips, Shizuma left. Mitsuki didn’t make a sound as he watched his genjutsu lover leave. The tears streamed down his face and onto the bed they shared. Mitsuki felt like he was dying on the inside. He hated every moment he was stuck under this genjutsu. He felt weak. He felt disgusting every time Shizuma kissed him.

The only person who was supposed to touch him like that was Boruto. At the thought of his actual lover, Mitsuki closed his eyes. He wondered if Boruto would even want him after this. Mitsuki felt dirty. He felt as though he was tainted now that a truly evil person like Shizuma was touching him and ravishing his body like he owned it.

Mitsuki hated the way his body betrayed him. He hated the way his mouth spoke words that should only be spoken to Boruto. He hated how he wasn’t strong enough to break the genjutsu on his own. He had been trained to deal with genjutsu but this was like no genjutsu he had ever encountered. It felt like he was under a genjutsu that Sarada casted.

After an hour, Mitsuki sensed the chakras that belonged to his Leaf friends. A tear fell down his cheek as he sensed Boruto’s chakra amongst his friends. He could also feel Shizuma’s chakra. It was distorted. He must have been in trouble. Mitsuki found himself moving out of the room. Mitsuki didn’t realize it but he had started running at one point.

He crashed out of the doors of the hideout and gasped when he saw Kagura on the ground, screaming up at Shizuma to explain himself. Mitsuki looked around, it was hard to see with the thick fog but he managed to catch Chojuro in a sticky situation with Hebiichigo, Hassaku, and Kyoho. He could see a crash in the ground where he sensed Sarada and Buntan down there.

Mitsuki turned and looked up at the top of the building to see Iwabe and Ichirota locked in battle. Tears filled Mitsuki’s eyes as he saw Iwabe pull out his sword from his staff and stabbed straight through Ichirota. Mitsuki was shaking as he felt Ichirota’s chakra weakening. Ichirota had blood coming from his mouth as he detonated his explosive sword.

“Ichirota!”

Shizuma turned around at the sound of his genjutsu lover’s voice. This was the moment Boruto was waiting for. Shizuma was caught off guard by something so he ran in for the kill. Boruto jumped up and grabbed Mitsuki’s kunai. He was going to finish him for Mitsuki. He was doing this for Mitsuki.

Shizuma didn’t even have time to react as he felt himself being pushed out of the way. Shizuma looked up from the ground to see that Mitsuki had pushed him out of the way and took the attack for him. Boruto was shaking as he realized that he had the kunai lodged in Mitsuki’s shoulder. Mitsuki coughed out blood and glared at Boruto.

“Don’t even think about touching Shizuma!”

“M-Mitsuki… what are you doing?!”

“I won’t let you hurt Shizuma!”

Boruto wasn’t expecting Mitsuki to move his right arm up and blast him with his snake lightning jutsu. Boruto flew back into Suigetsu, who caught him and placed him back on his feet. Boruto looked around to see his friends taking care of the henchmen but they were able to see Mitsuki attacking Boruto. They had no idea what was going on. Why was Mitsuki defending Shizuma?

Shizuma got to his feet and laughed like a maniac. He wrapped an arm around Mitsuki’s shoulders, smirking at how Mitsuki had already healed himself from Boruto’s attack. Mitsuki was looking down at the kunai as if he had never seen it before. He threw the kunai to the ground and then leaned into Shizuma, a small smile on his face.

Shizuma sounded like a psychopath as he exclaimed, “Mitsuki doesn’t belong to you anymore, Boruto! He came to realize what true power looks like. With him at my side, we will create a war and bring the Mist back to its glory when it was the Bloody Mist! Mitsuki and I will bathe this world in your blood!”

Boruto was shaking at the sight of Mitsuki looking at Shizuma the way he would look at him. Something was wrong. Mitsuki would never turn his back on the village or Boruto. Boruto knew something was wrong with his lover. There was no way that Mitsuki would drop everything and turn to Shizuma like that.

Suigetsu looked into Mitsuki’s eyes, they were tired and dull. Suigetsu could’ve sworn those yellow eyes were screaming out to him for help. He could’ve sworn that those eyes were unhappy and begging for someone to save him. Suigetsu glared at Shizuma. He couldn’t believe Shizuma would stoop that low.

“You placed Mitsuki under a genjutsu…”

“Ah, Suigetsu Hozuki, you crawled out of your hole, I see.”

Suigetsu barred his sharp teeth as he shouted at the shark ninja, “You placed my kid under a genjutsu to pretend to be your lover! I knew that you were a sadistic son of a bitch but I never expected you to stoop as low as to force Mitsuki to think he was in love with you! Not even Kisame would stoop as low as that and you know it.”

At the mention of his father, Shizuma glared at Suigetsu. Mitsuki noticed Shizuma’s anger and placed a hand on his chest to try to calm him down. Shizuma smirked down at Mitsuki. He knew the perfect way to break Boruto. Shizuma had a devious look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist, pulling him in so he could kiss him.

Boruto tried to run at Shizuma but felt Suigetsu’s arms wrap around him, holding him back. Boruto was screaming at Shizuma as he watched Mitsuki snake his arms around the other male’s neck. Suigetsu looked away, he couldn’t bear to see his kid being used like that under a genjutsu. He knew Mitsuki was dying inside knowing that this was killing Boruto.

Shizuma pulled away and even dared to lick up Mitsuki’s cheek as if he was claiming Mitsuki as his own. Boruto was crying as he screamed, “Mitsuki will never be yours! He’s always been mine and you’re just going to be second best! I’m the first one in his heart and you’ll never be able to live up to me!”

“He won’t remember you when I’m done with him.”

“He doesn’t want you! He never will!”

“His kiss says otherwise.”

“That’s because you put him under a genjutsu!”

Shizuma was about to snap back at Boruto but he stopped when he felt Mitsuki nuzzle into his shoulder, a small smile on his face. He looked up at Shizuma and stated, “They talk too much. Can I kill them, Shizuma? I want to have some fun, too.”

Boruto and Suigetsu froze at how easy it was for Mitsuki to say that. Shizuma put a finger under Mitsuki’s chin and tilted the blue haired male’s head up so that he could kiss those lips again. Shizuma smirked as he answered, “Don’t worry, I’ll handle them. I don’t want you to get your hands bloody yet.”

“As you wish, Shizuma.”

“Any requests on who should die first?”

Kagura was watching the scene from the ground, completely in shock that Boruto was right. Shizuma had kidnapped Mitsuki and even placed him under a genjutsu so that he would love the Hidden Mist native. Kagura, Boruto, and Suigetsu gasped when they saw Mitsuki turn to look at Boruto, his eyes narrowing as he pointed at the blonde.

“I want him to die first.”

Shizuma’s laugh filled the area, he loved how Mitsuki wanted him to kill his own lover first. Shizuma had a smirk plastered on his face as he grabbed Samehada and moved in front of Mitsuki. He licked his lips before hissing, “You heard the little beauty, Boruto, you’re going to be the first one to die!”

Shizuma bit his thumb and made a trail of blood on Samehada’s bandages, loving how the mist turned into the crimson mist. With this jutsu, any wounds that Boruto or Suigetsu would have would leak chakra. That leaked chakra would then go to Shizuma, healing any of his wounds and giving him their chakra.

“This is bad, Boruto.”

“What do you mean?”

Suigetsu looked at the wound Boruto had on his shoulder, it was slowly leaking chakra. Suigetsu put his hand on the wound and winced as he healed the blonde, feeling some of his chakra being stolen in the process. With Boruto’s shoulder healed, he would be able to last longer against Shizuma. Suigetsu looked over his shoulder and groaned at how Hassaku had his executioner’s blade. What a drag.

Suigetsu wanted to battle against Shizuma but he knew his priority was releasing Mitsuki from the genjutsu. He whispered into Boruto’s ear, “I need you to keep Shizuma busy while I get to Mitsuki. With all this mist it’ll be easy for me to get to him. Got it, kid?”

“Let’s go!”

Boruto quickly made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and took off running at Shizuma. As Boruto and Shizuma were battling it out, Suigetsu evaporated in the mist with a smirk on his face. Shizuma knew who he was but he must have forgotten that Suigetsu can turn his body into water at will.

Mitsuki sensed a chakra behind him and quickly grabbed a kunai and slashed at Suigetsu, who turned into water to avoid the blow. Suigetsu had an aching in his chest as Mitsuki continued to slash at him, failing each time. It pained Suigetsu to have to battle against the child he had helped create. His heart was breaking as he felt Mitsuki try to strangle him with his long arms, failing once again.

Nothing Mitsuki was doing was going to effect Suigetsu, especially with this crimson mist jutsu. Water was in the air so Shizuma’s jutsu was actually benefitting Suigetsu as well. Suigetsu hated to do it but he used the water in the air to form a water bubble around Mitsuki’s head. He couldn’t bare to look at Mitsuki as he struggled to breathe. Suigetsu was drowning him and it broke his heart.

Suigetsu gasped when he heard the cackling sound of lightning. Suigetsu grit his teeth as he saw Mitsuki coat his entire body in lightning, freeing him from the water prison. Mitsuki glared at his caretaker, coating his entire body in lightning so that now Suigetsu couldn’t avoid his attacks. Suigetsu growled, Mitsuki had figured out that lightning style was his weakness. This wasn’t going to be easy anymore.

Mitsuki went on the offense again, trying to stab his caretaker while enveloped in lightning. Mitsuki was moving faster because of the lightning as well, making it harder for Suigetsu to avoid the attacks. Suigetsu smirked as he evaporated into mist when Mitsuki was about to hit him. Suigetsu was right behind him, making quick hand signs and then sucking in the air before blasting it out at Mitsuki.

“Wind style: pressure damage!”

Shizuma and Boruto screamed for Mitsuki as they saw him get shot at the building by an incredibly strong wind jutsu. Boruto wanted to chase after Mitsuki when he saw that he crashed right through the outer wall of the building. Was Suigetsu trying to kill Mitsuki or something? That jutsu was stronger than it needed to be!

Suigetsu quickly ran into the building, locating Mitsuki struggling to get up. Suigetsu grabbed Mitsuki and made a hand sign, releasing Mitsuki from the genjutsu. Mitsuki fell into his caretaker’s arms, panting as he stared around at everything frantically. Mitsuki looked up at Suigetsu, letting the tears fall down freely as he sobbed into him.

Suigetsu held his kid close to him, closing his eyes as Mitsuki’s sobs racked his body. Mitsuki was holding into his caretaker, his hands gripping the fabric of his clothes. Suigetsu nuzzled his face in Mitsuki’s blue hair, whispering softly to him, “It’s okay, Mitsuki… you’re okay now. You’re free now. I’ve got you.”

“Suigetsu… I’m so sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Mitsuki.”

“I couldn’t break free… I couldn’t- “

“We didn’t prepare you for a genjutsu that strong.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened at that. Suigetsu was blaming himself and Orochimaru for not teaching him how to break out of a genjutsu that strong. Mitsuki hugged his caretaker, silently thanking him for coming to save him. Slowly, Suigetsu raised Mitsuki to his feet. Together, they walked out of the building to see that Shizuma had combined with Samehada.

Suigetsu and Mitsuki’s eyes widened at the sight. Mitsuki sensed a distortion in Shizuma’s chakra. While he was extremely powerful combining with Samehada, he was not compatible with it. Samehada was going to kill Shizuma if he didn’t detach from it soon. Mitsuki looked up at Suigetsu and nodded, letting his caretaker know that he would handle it.

In a second, Mitsuki had underwent his sage transformation. He was glowing green and there were green chakra looking snakes hissing around his feet. A horn had sprouted from the top of Mitsuki’s forehead while black splattered across his eyes. There were little black veins around his temples and forehead, making him look like something out of a horror movie. Mitsuki made hand signs, he needed to get rid of his crimson mist.

“Wind style: devastation!”

In Mitsuki’s current sage transformation, he had the chakra to make his wind style jutsu as strong as he wanted. He was able to efficiently blow the mist away, as well as send Shizuma flying back. Boruto had stuck his kunai in the ground and held on for dear life. He looked up at Mitsuki in awe, his sage transformation was unbelievable. Mitsuki was even stronger than before now.

Shizuma struggled to get up but when he was up, he was face to face with Mitsuki. Shizuma wanted to say something but Mitsuki continuously punched and kicked him, hissing out in the process, “You don’t deserve to live after what you did to me. You forced me to betray my sun and to betray my very own will. You forced me to become the worst version of myself!”

“You took advantage of me!”

“Only… because I love you…”

“That wasn’t love!”

With every sentence Mitsuki said he delivered a punch to Shizuma’s face, “Love is patient! Love is kind! Love equal! Love isn’t genjutsu! Love isn’t forcing someone against their will! Love isn’t trapping someone inside their own body! Love is not what I have for you! Love is what I have for Boruto!”

Shizuma stumbled backwards, barely able to get an attack in with how fast Mitsuki was in this form. Boruto’s eyes were wide as he listened to the words his lover said. He gave a faint smile, after all that Mitsuki had been put through with Shizuma, he still was madly in love with him. Boruto couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Mitsuki.

Boruto got to his feet when he saw Mitsuki stretch his arms around Shizuma’s neck. Mitsuki’s eyes held a blood thirsty look in them as he hissed, “You took the love I had for Boruto and tried to give it to yourself! What kind of a monster would do that?!”

“I guess… monsters like us.”

Shizuma had a shit eating smirk on his face when he managed to get that out. He was expecting Mitsuki to get all wide eyed and to let him go but he didn’t. Instead, Mitsuki glared at him and started to squeeze his neck harder. Mitsuki was definitely going to kill him after that.

Boruto looked over to Kagura and called to him, “Kagura you have to help me! Mitsuki’s going to kill Shizuma if we don’t do something now! I know you still care about Shizuma so you’ve got to help me! Come on!”

Kagura gulped and then nodded at Boruto, breaking his blade so that they both would be able to have one. Boruto and Kagura ran in, causing Mitsuki to release Shizuma to avoid being hit by the blade. Together, Kagura and Boruto slashed at Shizuma, freeing the Hidden Mist native from the shark skin blade.

Shizuma fell to the ground, barely able to move from the pain he was in. Mitsuki walked over to Shizuma’s side and dropped to his knees. Mitsuki released himself from the sage transformation, gasping when he realized that he was crying. Shizuma gave a soft smile as he struggled to reach up and put a hand on Mitsuki’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe tears away.

Mitsuki didn’t know why he was crying. He was free now but there was a part of him deep down inside that was crying for Shizuma. There was some part of him that had actually learned to care about Shizuma. Mitsuki raised a hand up to hold Shizuma’s, blaming it on Stockholm syndrome.

Shizuma coughed out some blood before chuckling to Mitsuki, “Angels aren’t supposed to cry, darling… I always forgot to tell you that. I always had a feeling… that part of you cared for me but I… always thought it was just the genjutsu. I… I’m sorry for the pain I caused you… I just wanted to have you like he did. I know it cannot be but.. I wish I could go where you will go… how I wish I could join you there.”

The blue haired male grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Shizuma was slipping into unconsciousness but he could still hear Mitsuki’s soft voice before he faded out, “You never know, Shizuma…”

“Maybe you will join me there.”

* * *

That night, Boruto and Mitsuki fell asleep peacefully together. Boruto had his arms wrapped around Mitsuki, who had his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Mitsuki smiled in his sleep, everything felt right again. When the morning came, Suigetsu was waiting in front of the building in the morning.

Mitsuki and the rest of his friends walked up to him. Mitsuki and Boruto walked up to him, appreciating that their friends were giving them their space to speak to him. Mitsuki smiled up at his caretaker, “Thank you for coming to save me, Suigetsu. You really accepted a mission in the Mist just to see me?”

“Don’t let it get to your head, kid.”

“It seems you really do love me.”

“Don’t tell Karin but yeah, I really do.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that tonight.”

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and picked up Mitsuki, wrapping his arms around the child in a strong embrace. Mitsuki just hummed in laughter when he heard Suigetsu whisper in his ear that he was annoying. Mitsuki held onto his caretaker, murmuring back, “I love you more than anything.”

That only made Suigetsu hold onto him tighter, almost refusing to let his kid go. Suigetsu reluctantly placed Mitsuki back on the ground, ruffling his hair as he stated, “I’m headed back to your parent now. I’ll make sure I tell him that you’re doing good here. Don’t forget to call home, got it?”

Mitsuki nodded and smiled as Suigetsu turned to take his leave. Mitsuki couldn’t help but hum in laughter when Shikadai, Inojin, Sarada, Iwabe, and Denki ran forward and waved goodbye to Suigetsu. The white-haired male looked back and gave a sharp toothed grin as he waved back to the kids. He didn’t realize the kids would like him as much as they did. He turned around and then he was gone.

As all the classmates made their way to the boat to take them back to the Leaf, Mitsuki felt Boruto hold his hand. Mitsuki smiled back at his lover and Boruto couldn’t help but swoon a little bit on the inside. He had missed having Mitsuki at his side again. Boruto grinned when he felt Mitsuki squeeze his hand, telling Boruto in his own way that he missed him.

The two lovers waved goodbye to Kagura as their boat sailed away. When they could not longer see Kagura, they leaned against the railing and stared out at the water. Mitsuki leaned into Boruto, placing his head on the blonde’s shoulder. Boruto smiled and kissed the top of Mitsuki’s head, murmuring into his hair.

“I’ve missed you, Mitsuki.”

“I knew you would come for me.”

Boruto couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at that. He looked out at the open water as he replied, “Of course I’d come for you. You’re my moon, Mitsuki. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that you’re my light when I’m walking in the darkness. I should’ve told you that before, you know? You’re the only one who can find me when I’m stuck in the dark.”

Boruto gasped when he felt Mitsuki lean in and kiss him. Boruto wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s slender waist, missing the feeling of Mitsuki putting his arms around his neck again. Mitsuki moaned into the kiss when he felt Boruto bit his lip, asking for entrance. Mitsuki felt pure ecstasy and love when he was kissing Boruto. This was it. This was love.

When they pulled away, Boruto was grinning back at him Mitsuki couldn’t help but hum in laughter back at his lover. Mitsuki was sure that this was where he was meant to be. He was meant to be the moon that would illuminate Boruto’s path in the darkness, just as Boruto was his sun that shined so bright.

“You told me now… that’s all that matters.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I got a little sad with Mitsuki sending Shizuma off... no Shizuma is not dead in case anyone was wondering. I know this was kind of different but there were some things I really wanted to touch upon... like Buntan not being a fan of Mitsuki since she likes him, Suigetsu coming to the Mist like in the anime but he meets Boruto instead of Mitsuki, Suigetsu teams up with Boruto and helps rescue Mitsuki... all that good stuff. Anyways, I apologize for any mistakes! I hope to catch you all on the next one! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)


End file.
